


试笔

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 5





	试笔

国际刑警abo   
“蓝，这里是赤，我这边已经没有问题了。”  
“真是辛苦了呢。麻烦你帮忙找一下绿，刚才我给他发消息他完全没有理我。他可能还在第九区奋战呢。”  
“好的，我这就赶过去。你那边没什么问题吧。”  
“不用担心，我已经控制了中央管理室，并向当地的警方发了通知，他们已经在来的路上了。只需要收拾一下这里的杂鱼就好了。”  
“好的，那待会见。”

赤开始向第九区移动，按理说绿通常是他们三个人中最稳妥的哪一个，除了还在战斗实在想不出什么其他的原因会让他不回消息。可是，这个组织意外的比计划中弱一些。不，也有可能他们的王牌和绿发生了冲突也说不定。赤加快了移动，无声地跑了起来。

昏倒的守卫躺得七零八落。研究室的桌子被掀翻，地面上也一片狼藉，地上有手枪和匕首，墙上还有弹痕，空气中除了血腥还有各种复杂的信息素的味道，等等，地上还有一个注射器？看起来经过了一番激战呢。那么绿 人呢？赤捡起地上的注射器，注射器的针头上还带着血，里面的液体显然已经被注射完了。  
赤并不担心绿的安全，赤相信绿一定会取胜的。事实上，尽管赤和蓝都是alpha，但是身为beta的绿在各项能力上并不比他们二人差。赤仅仅在体能上能胜过他一筹，格斗术和绿五五开的样子。赤开始搜寻起绿的踪影。  
完全找不到他的人影。  
“蓝，这里是赤。我已经到达第九区约定的汇合地点了，但是完全找不到绿的踪影。你能通过监控查一下吗？”  
蓝还在调查着系统里的信息，接到赤的电话也有点吃惊，  
“没有找到绿吗？我这就查一下，你在原地暂时待命。”  
蓝飞快地转换这各个监控，试图在里面找到绿的身影。而她找到的最后一个镜头是……  
“赤！”  
“我在听。”  
“我查到的最后一个镜头是绿好象往汇合点的第二个路口的西边去了。我记得不错的话，那里好像是个休息室。”  
“我知道了。我这边会继续搜查的，蓝你先忙你的事情就好了。”  
“没问题吗？我暂时腾不出身，小金和小银还在其他区暂时无法赶过来。”  
“不要紧的。不会有问题的，我一定能找到那家伙的。你先忙好了。”  
“那你也一定要注意安全。”  
“嗯，放心啦。”

赤放下了通讯器。他的气息现在更平顺了一些。他扶了一下自己的帽子。开始朝休息室走去。莫名其妙的注射器，不会是被人偷袭了吧。真不像是绿的作风，那家伙平时老嘲笑自己，等会找到他可一定要取笑一下。赤开始朝着休息室走去。却发觉空气好象发生了一些变化。  
为什么会有股香味？有人用了香水？还是？有人在发情！这个念头闪过赤的脑子，他向着休息室冲了过去。他着急了，他很担心绿，虽然绿是个beta，但赤一直喜欢着那个家伙。如果，如果他正在和某个发情的omega做的话，赤根本不知道自己会怎么反应。一定要阻止他们才可以！这个黑发的青年报着这样的念头就朝着被怀疑有omega藏身的休息室冲去，全然忘记了自己是个alpha的事实。  
门是锁的。该死。赤用力撞门。砰！砰！砰！！！alpha的力量优势这时发挥了作用！他冲进房间，眼前的却是……

啊，是在赤梦里出现的场景。而且还不是什么一般的梦，是那种男生偶尔会在早上做起的梦。眼前的绿躺在一张铺着洁白床单的床上上半身的衣服并美誉完全脱下，却也大开着，下半身一丝不挂，两条腿向外大开着，此刻绿正在用自己的手指从那个部位里抽出。赤看的呆住了。啊，那手指上似乎还站着什么透明的液体，此刻正在发光。

“唔。”赤听到了天使的声音。床上的人似乎这才注意到他，“该死的，你是怎么招过来的。”绿还有力气说话。  
“绿-”赤的声音带着他自己也没有注意到的颤抖，你这是？赤有好多问题想问出口。他先问你为什么会变成这个样子，有人对你做了什么不好的事吗？这和我发现的注射器有关吗？最重要的是，难道是你在发情吗？你怎么会……所有的问题在他注意到绿通红的脸颊和发红的胸膛后，都被压碎在了脑子里。也许他刚跑完步，也许他喘气得太快，呼入了太多得信息素。赤觉得自己也开始发热了起来，明明这点距离得运动根本不算什么，但是他好象已经在流汗了。  
“该死的。”绿自暴自弃地说道。这下完了。他被人偷袭注射了不知名地东西。结果，他本来是个omega，平时靠吃抑制剂来掩盖。这下子自己很快进入了发情地状态，来势汹汹，想来，那个注射的东西应该是什么催情剂或者春药也说不定啊。他收拾完那帮人，发觉自己状态不对后只好往休息室这边赶。因为热度来的太凶，实在太痛苦，他只好自我安慰一下。没想到会被赤撞到。这下全完了。绿想，都已经是这种状态的他，脑子里想的竟然是，被发现是个omega，以后还能不能继续在队里干下去了。他真的热晕了，他也忘了赤是个alpha的事实。  
赤呆呆地看了绿一会，然后向前走了过来，暴露地时间并不算长，但他因为跑步呼进了大量地信息素。这不知名地甜味浓厚地让人发腻，可是赤依然眷恋地呼吸着。他走到床边，把鞋踢掉，两只手一压，他就盖在绿地上面。  
身子下地人依然面色潮红，两个人的呼吸都很急促，心砰砰地跳着，然后，赤低下头，吻了上去。  
这是他的初吻。这是两个人的初吻。赤像一头嗷嗷待哺的小奶狗，拼命用牙齿舌头舔舐轻咬着一切能接触到的东西。他用牙咬着绿的下嘴唇，真甜啊，然后用舌头直捣黄龙，探索着绿口腔里的每一个角落。真甜啊，信息素也是，绿的口里也是，难道绿有偷偷吃糖吗？还是说他本人就是糖呢。此时的赤沉迷于此，而绿只是顺从着接受着赤的一切，接受着赤霸道的行为，接受着两人的唾液交换，有一些唾液还从他的嘴角流了下来。两个人体内的本能都在逐渐觉醒，尽管绿刚才还有余力对赤的突然出现做出一些反映，现在的他被赤的信息素和药物的作用一刺激，像是完完全全变了一个人。就像一个渴求性爱的荡妇。  
赤因为呼吸的缘故，恋恋不舍的放开绿的嘴唇。他身下的人早已软成了一滩水。  
想要，想要，想要更多，更多。  
“赤！”绿的声音比平时的音调要高了不少。  
赤开始脱下自己的衣服，扣子实在是太多了于是他干脆撕开，亲吻的话帽子实在太碍事了，他也脱下扔到一边，他把自己扒了个精光。他体内alpha的本能不断地对他咆哮，占有眼前地这个omega，标记他。  
“我的！”赤说出了这句话。他粗暴地按住绿的双手，亲吻着身下的白皙的少年。那发红的脸颊的颜色已经蔓延到脖子上，赤低下头舔舐起来，又重重地吸上一口，看到出现明显的紫色淤青才满意起来。是的，只有这样，别人才能看到，别人才会知道你属于我。不，但是这还不够。  
底下的人被药效和信息素弄混了脑子。绿不仅眷恋着这亲密的身体接触。他的后穴还感到空穴，明明已经用手插入过，现在却感到比刚才更明显的空虚。他想要，想要被填满，想要他的alpha的精液填饱他的肚子，他想要怀上他alpha 的孩子。  
“alpha！”绿哭喊了出来。他的眼角已经流下了生理性的泪水。就如同清晨带有甘露含苞欲放的红色玫瑰，让人为它的美丽折服的同时又使人心生怜爱。  
“没事的。我在。”赤用进温柔地回答着。他伸手去摸绿地后穴，结果就仿佛深入了温泉里，不，是带有吸力地温泉。绿的后穴因为发情加上药效的原因，源源不断地流出淫水。赤轻而易举地将两根手指插了进去。这引得身下人的一生娇喘。绿不自觉地向下扭动，试图让那手指再深入一些。  
“多好的omega，为了我，你已经提前准备好自己了不是吗？你真是太棒了。”  
绿似乎对赤的表扬很受用。  
“alpha，快。”  
“你想要什么，亲爱的，告诉我，如果你不说我又怎么会知道呢？”赤伸进去了第三根手指，后穴的内壁贪婪的蠕动着，试图将这些柱状物拉入更深的地方。绿已经被热度弄混了头，他他太渴求安慰了，他根本没有去管赤带有调侃的话语。  
“拜托了，alpha。”  
没有哪个男人能拒绝美人的请求，特别是当美人没穿衣服的时候。“我会满足你的。”  
赤将三根手指拿出，他将自己的肉棒抵在了绿的后穴。  
不需要什么额外的润滑，赤将自己的肉棒一捅到底。  
“啊！”终于被填满了。紧接着赤就飞快地抽动起来。  
“嗯！——啊！”底下的人只能发出嗯啊声来表明自己地快感。绿用手钩住了赤的脖子，他被赤操得很是舒服。而赤，他看到了眼前得花蕾，就在绿得胸前，左右两边。他用手轻捏一遍，用嘴含住另一边。  
“不要，不要。”这快感实在太大了。尽管绿现在几乎被药效和发情弄得像一只发情的兔子，但是胸前得舔舐和轻摇，后穴飞快的操弄，这快感实在是太多了。“要坏掉了！不要，不要！”  
他只能发出这种不知廉耻的声音，而操他的人却没有丝毫停下的意思。  
绿不断地喊着，他的指甲给赤的后背留下划痕。他已经射过两波，不，也有可能是三波了。而赤已经换了舔舐的乳头，却依旧那么快地操着他。  
“我会用力地草你，把我的形状刻在你的后穴里。让你怀上我的孩子，你一定很喜欢不是吗？到时候你就能产出乳汁喂养他们，你一定会是个好母亲的。”赤说着脏话和自己的幻想。  
这让绿很受用。他似乎又要高潮了。  
“alpha！”绿哭喊了出来，赤在把挪到绿的肩上。在绿射出来后，赤又用力地操了几下，终于射了出来。他一口咬在绿的气味腺处。绿能感受到有滚烫的液体在他的体内，他能感受到他脖子背后alpha的咬合。他干性高潮了。  
完事后，绿晕了过去。赤则温柔地把绿搂在胸前，让他枕在自己地胸上。他亲了亲绿地前额，说了声“晚安了，我地伴侣。”两个人就这样相拥入睡了。  
至于两个人被蓝打爆了的通讯器，还有后来两位后辈找到他们裸体相拥的事就是后来的故事了。


End file.
